evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Villains' Defeats
Villains' Defeats are a series of extreme events for a villain or an antagonist's loss/defeats. This can be occured in the climax or even in flashback in the fictions where they appeared. Known forms of the villains' defeats could be either: *Realized being outsmarted by the heroes. *Ultimately struck down and instantly killed by the heroes after the tense battle. *Weakened and at the heroes' mercy. *Exposed by the heroes. If the villain was unable to cope with his/her defeat, this likely led to Villainous Breakdown. Otherwise would occure however, if villains that suffer, they decided to accept their defeat (notable those with honor). Examples Literature *'Esplin 9466': After realized that he was defeated in the war and his host body knocked out by Ax, he decided to left his fate on his foes, which led into trial where he eventually incarcerated inside a purple cube prison. *'Lord Voldemort': He is eventually struck down by Harry Potter's Disarming Charm where the said spell also rebounds his Killing Curse (with help of Voldemort's own Elder Wand that refused to kill its potential new master Harry), in which results in his death. Whereas his body is still intact in the book that allows him to get his funeral; this does not apply on film as his body is destroyed and reduced into dust. *'Azog': Azog was killed after he and Thorin stabbed each other in their final battle. *'President Alma Coin': After revealed her true colors by asked to held the final Hunger Games, she was shot to death by Katniss. *'Annie Wilkes': Before she could torment Paul Sheldon, the man finally retaliates by slammed her skull with a metal pig statue where she retreats to get her chainsaw just as the police showed up, only for her dying to his wounds before she could took one. *'Dolores Umbrige': Briefly defeated when Centaurs took her away for her punishments. Later, she defeated again after knocked by Harry and in the end, confined in Azkaban. Film *'Dick Jones': Blasted by Robocop where the process sending him to his death dozens of stories below. *'Constantine the Frog': He is beaten up by Miss Piggy in a helicopter before he is arrested by the police. *'Dylan Gould': Electrocuted by Sam with a space-bridge pillar, one of the known dissappointing comeuppance. *'Indominus Rex': When I.Rex goint to deliver the final blow on Rexy, Delta interferes and the Raptor and the tyrannosaurus battered I.Rex, but in spite of her injuries, I.Rex still at her full strength angrily roar of them before began to counter-attack, only to failed to realized that a Mosasaurus jumped and pulled her underwater. Had Mosasaurus' bite-force may too weak to killed her underwater, drowning may surely killed her. *'Raoul Silva': After a knife is thrown at him by Bond, Silva tries to resist but ultimately succumbs to his wound and dies at Bond's feet. *'Judge Doom': After revealing his true toon form and fighting Eddie Valiant, Doom is melted by his own Dip before turning into a pool of his melted self but not before emitting a few terrible screams. *'Green Goblin': After receiving the beating of his life from Spider-Man, Norman hangs onto dear life but not before attempting to kill the Spider with his glider however he was able to suspect this and was able to get out of the way but not after the glider impales the Green Goblin. *'Dick Jones': After being outed as the criminal he is, Jones takes the Old Man hostage to avoid being arrested by Robocop however with Directive 4 in place the cyborg can't do anything however once the Old Man fires Jones and is free Robocop shoots the corrupt businessman and sends him plummeting to his demise. *'Hans Gruber': At the top of the building McClaine unshackles the handcuff connecting the two and causes Hans to fall to his death. *'Smaug': Bard shoots the dragon where his armour is the weakest, killing Smaug and sending him down to Laketown. The are slight differences of his defeat if compared with in book version: **In book version, Smaug's weakest spot was his underbelly scales that not covered by diamonds, jewels, rubys, and golds that forcefully embedded by Smaug himself on them as means to compensate his weakness. In film, due to Smaug's design by filmmakers was having his underbelly scales more durable than in book version, they only had one of his said underbelly scales missing instead, that serves as his weakest spot. **Due to the changes above, the way the heroes learned about Smaug's weakest spot was different: In books, when Bilbo and Dwarves discusses about their discovery where they notice Smaug's exposed underbelly scales that not covered by gold and jewels, a thrush bird overheared them and later revealed this on Bard, allowed the man to killed Smaug. In film, Bard claims that his ancestor whom fighting Smaug was notice that one of the dragon's underbelly scales was missing, and Bilbo only confirmed this later on. His claims that the dragon's weakness was the spot where the scale was missing proved true as when he shot Smaug on that spot with a black arrow, where the dragon eventually dying and killed upon impact on the land. *'John Doe': Doe uses the death of Detective Mills wife to motivate him to kill him, just before being shot in the head and again multiple time he closes his eyes and accepts it. *'Harold Attinger': Attinger corners Cade while Optimus Prime and Lockdown continue their brawl. Attinger continues to lecture Cade how he betrayed the human race by siding with the Transformers only for Optimus to shoot him and at the same time, avenges all the Autobots and including the humans (except the Decepticons) he had murdered on Earth. *'Keizer Ghidorah': Has one of his three heads blown off by Godzilla's Atomic Breath. Godzilla then makes one of his other heads blast another off itself. Godzilla then throws him, stomps on him, kicks him, slams him twice into the ground, throws him and blasts him with his Red Spiral Ray, destroying him. *'Le Chiffre': After a failed torture attempt, Le Chifffe prepares to castrate Bond however his employer kills his guards and shoots Le Chiffre in the head for him failing his organisation. *'Emperor Palpatine': When Luke Skywalker rejected his offer to become his apprentice, Palpatine responds by sadistically and wrathfully torturing him. However this only enrages his former apprentice Darth Vader who is also Luke's father. Vader lifts Palpatine and throws him into the power centre of the Death Star which kills him. *'Koba': Defeated and weakened, Koba meets with Caesar while hanging on for dear life. In a pathetic attempts he begs for his life by reminding him of the apes number one rule "ape not kill ape." Caesar seemingly agrees to help by grabbing Koba's hand and lifting him up. However to a shock to us all, Caesar coldly looks at his former friend and menacingly replied "you are not ape." Now terrified, Ceaser releases Koba allowing him to fall to his death and avenges both deaths of the humans and apes he has caused. *'The Joker (Nolanverse)': With his plan ruined Batman seemingly allows the Joker to fall to his death however before he could hit the ground, Batman grabs him by the leg and pulls him to the surface a is left at the hands of the GCPD. However despite his capture the Joker won and was able to get Harvey Dent to become a criminal and on some level proving his cynicism was right. *'Bullseye': After being injured by Daredevil, Bullseye pleads for his life before he is thrown out of a cathedral and lands on a police car which he survives. *'Sentinel Prime': With his Space Pillars destroyed and him badly injured by Megatron, Sentinel tries to weasel his way out but Optimus Prime states that he didn't betray the Autobots only himself, despite his pleas Optimus kills him in cold-blood. *'Ronan The Accuser (Marvel Cinematic Universe)': After the big battle on Xandar, the Black Astar crashed over Xandar's central city, seemingly Ronan died. But then, the Accuser arrives out of the ruins of his own ship, holding the Universal Weapon powered with the Infinity stone, as he prepares to eradicate Xandar and its people, he was interrupted by Peter Quill who sings "Ooh Child" and orders him into a dance-off with him. Ronan, confused of Quill dancing, asking him what does he doing, Quill replies that he is distracting and calling him "Big Black Dung Bastard" ,while Rocket and Drax are blasting Ronan's hammer, both Quill and Ronan are trying to get the stone. Afterwards, Quill takes the stone to his own hands, his body starts to being ripped off while he sees Gamora calling him, Peter sees an illusion of his mother in space calling him to take his hand, instead, he takes Gamora's hand and join forces with Drax and Rocket, who confronting with Ronan that claiming that Quill and the group are mortals, asking them how they can absorb the power of the stone ,Quill replies: "You said it yourself ,B**** , we're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Ronan holds his destroyed hammer, prepares to attack the Guardians, but Quill uses the power of the stone as he shares it with the others to disintegrate Ronan, killing him. *'M.U.T.O.': The male slammed by Godzilla on the building, impaled him with the debris that pierced his vital organs. The female also had her throat blasted by Godzilla's atomic breath, resulting the chain reaction that resulting a fiery decapitation. Their defeat, and also with Ford's action in destroying their egg, effectively avenge their victims and prevent them to wipe out humanity and all life on Earth. *'Van Pelt': After Alan Parrish rolls the dice while about to be killed by Van Pelt, Alan wins the game by shouting out "Jumanji!" as Van Pelt and all of the jungle elements are sucked back into the board game. *'Major Chip Hazard': Alan Abernathy manages to destroy Major Chip Hazard by jamming him into the powerline, terminating him and all of the Commando Elite soldiers including the mutant Gwendy dolls. *'Two-Face': After Two-Face decided to flip his coin, Batman throws several identical coins at Two-Face and Two-Face begins to panic and fell into the watery bed of spikes. *'Lord Cutler Beckett': Suffer the mental shock that incapacitating him so much that he eventually drowned after HMS Endeavour was attacked by both Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman. *'Megatron (Transformers Film Series)' : He gets killed by Sam from the Allspark by putting it straight through his chest, then he tries to negotiate with Optimus, only for Optimus himself whom fed up with his disastrous acts includes inspiring Sentinel abandoned his belief, de-spine him. *'T-1000': After the T-800 shoots his last grenade from his grenade launcher at the T-1000 to save John Connor and his mother, Sarah, the T-1000's body had exploded and falls into the molten steel to be melted completely. In Terminator: Genisys, Sarah and "Pops" have set up an acid trap to kill him, just in case if he follows them. *'Clarence Boddicker': Furious that the police that he gleefully killed has been revived as Robocop, he and Robocop had a furious battle where though he get the upper hand, Robocop succesfully deliver a crippling blow by stab his neck with his data spike, killing him. *'Mola Ram': Calling forth Shiva, Indiana had the sacred stone to burns in Mola Ram’s hands, causing him fall to his death where his body devoured by crocodiles (a fact which unfortunately, led British government unable to brought the solid proof of the evil priest’s death). *'Killer Gorillas (''Congo): All of them are wiped out during Mt. Mukenko’s eruption. *'''May Day: She was defeated once Zorin wanted her to die, where in response, she chooses to sacrificing herself to aid Bones and allowed herself to be killed by the blast so the hero could live to defeat Zorin. *'Lockdown (''Transformers Film Series): Impaled by Optimus from behind where the latter goes to partially slice his body off before the bounty hunter could destroyed Cage, killing him. *'''Alexander Pierce: He briefly defeated when he was shot to death by Nick Fury. *'General Irvan Radeq': When he tries to escape from the prison, he was spotted by the guard and is shot to death. *'René Belloq': He was killed by spirits within The Ark where they painfully used his body as conduit for holy fire that blasts a barrage of flames that killed the whole Nazi soldiers before he let out a final scream of agony before his head exploded while his body was swept up and disintegrated by the fiery whirlwind. *'King Ghidorah': In Destroy All Monsters, after Godzilla destroyed the Kilaak's base, the ground below King Ghidorah split open, and King Ghidorah's lifeless body fell into the fiery pit below, which then exploded, destroying the King of Terror for good. *'Godzilla': After exhausted his powers to destroyed Destoroyah, his body that overloaded by nuclear energy causing him to melting, which the radiation miraculously revived his dying son. *'The Big One': Tries to defeat Rexy for killed her subordinate only for the female T-Rex defeat her by slammed her against the fossil display, killing her. *'Milton Krez': punished for using Sanchez's money to pay somebody to assassinate Franz Sanchez by throw him into the decompression chamber and gradually increases the pressure, which caused his head explodes. *'T-X': When she was about to kill John Connor and Katherine Brewster, she got stuck underneath the helicopter by the T-850, she was able to break free from the helicopter, but she lost half of her lower body, she grabs John by his foot, but the T-850 sent by Kate uses a Hydrogen fuel cell (bomb) to put in her mouth and he says to her "Y''ou are terminated!" before it explodes, killing her. *'First Acheron Queen': Defeated by Ripley whom send her into the space. *'Octalus': Finnegan and Trillian had his boat self destruct inside Argonautica, effectively destroyed the ship and killed Octalus whom infested it. *'Franz Sanchez': After most of Sanchez's tanker trucks are destroyed, Bond catches up to Sanchez and they fight on the back of the final truck before reaching an incline and tumbling to the ground. The battered, gasoline-soaked Sanchez then prepares to kill Bond with a machete, but he is distracted when Bond offers to explain why he went out of his way to destroy his empire. Bond shows Sanchez the cigarette lighter Felix and his wife had given him on their wedding day, before igniting it and immolating Sanchez. As the drug lord flails and screams in burning agony, he stumbles against the leaking tanker truck, causing it to explode. *'Thomas Griffin': As Griffin attacks Lee with his suitcase full of ransom money, he accidentally topples over the edge, and is left hanging on to Lee's bomb vest. As he struggles to keep his grip, the bomb vest tears under his weight and sends Griffin plunging to his death into a fountain a long way below. *'The Fallen': After Optimus battered him, he had his mask teared off by the revived Optimus Prime before his spark crushed by him. *'Army of Anubis': Because of Scorpion King’s death and Rick’s wishes to banished the Scorpion King’s spirit and Army of Anubis, their body reduced into sand where they manifests from as their souls were summoned back to the Underworld. *'Scorpion King': Stabbed by Rick O'Connell to death with the Spear of Osiris whom at the same time, wishes that he and his army sent back to the Underworld, where his body explodes into black smoke that shoot themselves out from the pyramid and formed his screaming face before implodes due to being sucked into Underworld. *'German Mechanic': During his struggle against Indiana Jones, he was too focus on beating the hero until the latter crouch to safety just as he realized that the plane’s propeller vane get closer to his face and is shredded to death. *'Egor Korshunov': He had Marshall opened the cargo hatch and wraps a parachute cord around his neck before telling him to get off his plane, and letting it go, snapping his neck and causing him to be flung from the plane. *'Agent Gibbs': After he revealed his true self to President Marshall, Marshall fought him long enough to prevent him from getting the emergency strap. Marshall escaped and Gibbs was left on board as Air Force One crashes into the Caspian Sea, killing Gibbs instantly. *'Yelowjacket (Marvel Cinematic Universe): He had the Ant-Man sabotaging his suit from the inside where he eventually implodes. *'''Zod (DC Extended Universe): Having lost purpose of his life, Zod commit suicide by forced Superman to snapped his neck before he could incinerate them by his optic beam. *'Loki': Arrested by Thor where he was tied with specialized manacles (includes the one that gagged him) so he cannot escape. *'Darth Vader': Previously defeated by Luke until the latter realized his error upon seeing his severed robotic hand. When Palpatine snapped and inflicted his breakdown to Luke, Darth Vader tossed the evil Sith to Death Star reactor though at the same time, Palpatine’s shock power fried out his life support system. Before he exhales his final breath, he begged Luke to remove his mask, and stated that Luke has saved him from the Dark Side before died in peace. *'Ra's Al Ghul (Nolanverse)': Left by Batman to die in his train derailed and crashed into the Wayne Tower Parking Lot where the impact of the crash caused the emitter to explode; which killed Ra's al Ghul. *'Darth Maul': Sliced in midsection by Obi-Wan, though later revealed survived and turned into cyborg where his missing lower body replaced by robotic one. *'Count Dooku': Killed by the reluctant Anakin under Palpatine’s order. His death was schemed as means to corrupt Anakin into Vader. *'General Grievous': Before he tried to killed Obi-Wan, the Jedi master shot him several times on his exposed respiratory organ, fries every-single organic body parts on his cyborg body. *'Nute Gunray': Killed by Anakin under Palpatine’s orders. *'Poggle the Lesser': Killed by Anakin under Palpatine’s orders. *'Greedo': Shot by Han Solo after brief argument regarding debts with Jabba the Hutt. *'Mr. Big (Moonwalker)': In the final battle against Michael Jackson, he was defeated by Jackson’s giant robot form whom blasted the Crime Boss’ ultimate weapon’s core, resulting the fiery explosion that killed him. *'Smokey': Attacked by a pack of dogs offscreen and is presumably killed not long after Stuart outsmarted him. *'Imhotep': He chooses to return to Underworld after left by Anck-Sun-Amun. *Chief Guard: Like German Mechanic’s case, his focus in fighting Jones ended up made him forgot another threat of nearby machinery where his red drape-like scarf was caught in the rock crusher, pulling the guard towards it and is smothred him flat. *'Dorian Tyrell': He gets flushed down the drain by Stanley Ipkiss using the power of the mask once more. *'Jabba The Hutt': Killed by Leia whom strangle him to death when the fight between his men and her friends ensues. *'Gogo Yubari': Kiddo turns the table on their fight where she driving a broken chair leg studded with nails into her foot and, while she's distracted, drives the chair leg into the side of her head. As Gogo slowly dies, blood leaks from her eyes due to the impact. *'Joker (1989 Film)': After identify each other and their motivations, Batman repeatedly beats up the Joker and manages to knock him off the balcony, but the Joker reached both his arms up, and managed to pull Batman and Vicki down, themselves holding on for life from a narrow ledge. The Joker's helicopter arrived to retrieve him to safety. Batman used a grappling hook to tie Joker's ankle to a large, heavy gargoyle. Batman sealed The Joker's fate when he broke it loose. Unable to break free from the heavy burden of the gargoyle, The Joker lost his grip on the helicopter's rope ladder and fell screaming to his death, hitting the cathedral's flight of steps below hard, breaking every single bone in his body. Ironically, just a few seconds beforehand, he said "Sometimes I just kill myself!" *'Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe)': He had is Ultron Prime body rendered useless by the vengeful Scarlet Witch after murdered Quicksilver (though the intened victim was Hawkeye and a boy) and kicked out from the quinjet by Hulk, but in either of these case was futile to killed the AI due to him later moved to the still-functional Ultron Sentinels. He then confront Vision and after exchanged their opinions about humanity, Ultron was destroyed by Vision presumably for good. *'Andrei Strasser': His vendetta against Joe and Jill ends with Joe tossed him to a nearby transformer, killed the poacher for good. *'T-3000': He got killed when Cyberdyne Headquarters explodes, though not before shredded as he trapped in the field of the prototype time machine. *'Harry and Marv':' '''Both are defeated by their nemesis Kevin, but mostly with aid of Kevin’s unexpected (and unlikely) allies. *'Scrappy Doo': He and his minions are arrested for harvesting innocent people’s soul. *'Carrigan Crittenden': Foolishly banished herself to afterlife after turned herself into Lazarus as means to retake the mansion. Kat and Casper pointed out that as ghost, someone would wondered to earth for all of eternity until their business as mortal finished that allowed them to enter the afterlife, and with her won as ghost, she causes herself sent to afterlife. *'Agent Smith': He was destroyed after absorbing Neo, which resulting him and his clones dispersed into nothingness. *'Emile Hatchew': Arrested by Agent Katherine Smith when he attempts to escape with the stolen diamond. *'Van Pelt': Because Alan managed to end Jumanji Game, Van Pelt and the monstrous animals that summoned by the cursed game board was sucked back into Jumanji in tornado-like force field. *'Two Face (Batman Forever): While Two-Face waited to see what side his coin landed while he had his gun pointed at Batman, Dr. Meridian, and Batman, Batman tossed up a bunch of identical coins which made Two-Face panic and he fell into the watery bed of spikes, which ended his life once and for all. *'Abdullah (Disney's ''Cheetah): After a fail attempt to escape from the cheetah, Duma tackles the evil poacher before he gets arrested. *'Mr. Patel and Nigel (Disney's ''Cheetah): After Duma wins the race against greyhounds, the two store owners lose their money. *'Chandler Dietrich (''For the Love of Benji): While Chandler holds Cindy hostage, Benji bites his hand, causing him to let go of the gun and get arrested. *'Terrance Muncy Hatchett (''Benji: Off the Leash!): After his son, Colby tells the vet the truth about the dog, his abusive father loses his temper and gets arrested. Cartoons *'The Joker (''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker): Joker finally has Batman at his mercy and gives the newly transformed, Tim Drake (who he renamed Joker Junior after placing him under weeks of intense torture) the opportunity to kill his former mentor. After laughing in a deranged tone Tim suddenly shoots the Joker with his final words being "that's not funny", he tries to speak again but collapses before he could get the words out. *'Groundskeeper Willie': Marge and Lisa questioned him about why he framed Bart for doing the prank, it was revealed that he and his Scottish people hate Easter, he used his wood chipper to destroy and remove the evidence, he tried to escape by driving his tractor, unfortunately he was defeated and arrested by Mr. Burns. When he was brought in, he confessed that he did it and it was presumed that the police had taken him straight to Springfield Penitentiary for a few years for his actions. *'Mal': After his tower was destroyed, by the real Mike and his alternate personalities. When he was about to kill Mike, he stuns him backwards by using a shield. He begs Mike not to vanish him, but he bids him farewell and he slowly vanishes into nothingness also gets wiped out of existence forever. *'The Fat In The Hat': Bart, Lisa and Maggie realize that he's a complete monster, they tried to escape from him and get home. When they got to their house, somehow he already got inside already, he taunts them by staying with them forever and become their "new daddy", unfortunately he got stabbed by Maggie with his own umbrella, straight through his back! His final words were "I'm afraid of nothing, not even hellfires. Just please, don't ever let me be played by Mike Myers." as well as avenging the deaths of the citizens he had killed. *'Bill Cipher': Punched by Stan and obliterated within his mind as it gets erased, erasing Bill along with it. *'Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)': Imprisoned in a cage in Tartarus guarded by cerberus by protagonists. *'Malachite': Defeated by Lapis Lazuli inside her, whom forced the entity to imprisoned inside the ocean. This also practically resulting Jasper's own defeat. *'Lord Darkar': As Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tenca, and Layla are growling by using their Charmix Covergance, When Lord Darkar begin to screaming in terror and his fortress has destroyed. *'Chimera and Countess Cassandra': During the battle Stella uses magic and destroys her wand and she crying in pain they both sent back to prison. *'Valtor': He looked at The Ancestral Witches had appeared and they began anger at him, later he becomes a gigantic demon and Bloom uses Fairy Dust and he destroyed and yelling in panic sacrificed himself. *'Slade': Killed when Terra's powers triggers the magma erupts from the earth's crust where during the process, he fell into the magma and dies. He later revived as demon by Trigon. *'Dark Danny': Remain sealed inside Phantom Thermos which guarded by Clockwork, where he camaged the thermos from the inside in vain. *'Dagur the Deranged': After failed in blackmailed Hiccup, he was arrested by Alvin and dragged away for his punishments. *'King Sombra': When the ponies uses Crystal Heart to purify Crystal Empire, the released wave of magic that overwhelmed Sombra’s body, killing him in process. *'Queen Chrysalis': Queen Chrysalis and her fellow changelings are send into distance by the blast that created by Shining Armor with Candace’s love. Animated Films *'Steele': Reduced into outcast as his breakdown ultimately exposed his evil plan to get rid of Balto that would causing deaths of sick children. *'Mother Gothel': A dying Flynn Rider cuts off Rapunzel's hair, the source of Gothel's youth. This caused her to age rapidly. As she looked at her face in the broken mirror, she was horrified, and Pascal used Rapunzel's hair to trip her out of the tower. As she fell, she disintegrated into dust, leaving behind her cloak. *'Prince Hans': With both his plans failed and later punched by Anna, Anna and her friends have arranged the corrupt prince to return to his kingdom for his punishments. *'Tighten': When he was going to kill Roxanne with his laser eyes, Megamind lands in a water fountain and uses his defuser gun to take away his powers. After he was defeated he was arrested by the Metro City police and taken straight to prison for his actions. *'Yokai': After Big Hero 6 stripped him from his nanobots, he was eventually defeated and arrested by the police, but not before he learned that his actions turned out, led Baymax and Hiro to save Abigail from the void which costs Baymax's first body. *'Sa'luk': He boasted his victory when he got Hand of Midas on Aladdin and his father, only to realized that he has recklessly held the hand in the wrong spot and turned into gold in process. *'Archibald Snatcher': Declaring that he has finally won by capturing Winnie, Snatcher enters the tasting room, where he forces Eggs, Fish, and Portley-Rind to introduce a new brand of cheese that he wants to taste. Just as Snacther is about to taste a small piece of the cheese, Winnie manages to wriggle out of Snatcher's grasp by biting him on the hand. Eggs tries to convince Snatcher to let go of his lust for power, but the evil exterminator refuses and eats the cheese. At first, Snatcher finds the taste of the cheese to be delicious, but then seconds later, his allergy finally sets off and he explodes to his death in a yellow slimy mess. *'Gaston': After being granted mercy by his foe, the Beast, Gaston takes the opportunity to (literally) stab him in the back however the reaction causes Gaston to lose his balance, sending the arrogant hunter to his death into the moat below. *'Jafar (Disney)': After wishing to become an all-powerful Genie by Genie, Aladdin informs Jafar that if he want to be a genie, everything goes with it as Jafar is sucked into his lamp along with Iago. At the climax of the sequel, Jafar traps our hero in a lava pit, only to eventually have the reformed Iago kick his lamp into the lava, causing Jafar to electrocute, then explode into nothingness, destroying him forever. *'Lotso': while attempting to escape from the dump Lotso is discovered by a garbageman who binds him to the grill of his truck. The other toys trapped advise Lotso to keep his mouth shut. *'Nigel (''Rio): After being jettisoned out of a plane and plucked of nearly all his feathers, Nigel walks away from the crash only to be caught on camera by Mauro. *'''Merlock: During a scuffle mid-air, Scrooge McDuck was able to grab his magical talisman which causes him to transform back into his original self and fall to his doom. *'General Mandible': Outraged by his second-in-command, Colonel Cutter betraying him, Mandible utterly snaps and attempts to attack him only for the protagonis, Z, to take the shot. The two begin to fall, Z lands safely lands into the water but Mandible lands on an upturned root, killing him on impact. *'Dag:' After a failed attempt to kill the protagonist, Otis warns the evil coyote to never come back beofre kicking him out of his junkyard. *'Thrax': Claiming that he has won, Thrax gloats over a seemingly dying Osmosis Jones that he will kill his victims' daughter but this only distracts him and he doesn't realise that his claw is trapped in Shane's false eyelash. The eyelash breaks off and causes Thrax to land in a beaker of rubbing alcohol which kills him before he could attempt to escape. *'Hopper': After cornering Flik and strangling him, Hopper notices a bird which he thinks is another fake one, however he soon realizes that it is very real and it hovers over it's nest where to his terror it feeds him to it's chicks, ending the villainous grasshopper's reign. *'Judge Claude Frollo': Having lost whatever remained of his sanity, Frollo decides to take a final attempt to murder the gypsy girl, Esmeralda ontop of Notre Dame but before he can land the finishing strike, the gargoyle that Frollo was standing breaks and causes him to plummet to his demise and into the molten copper below. *'Syndrome': After an attempt to kidnap Mister Incredible's son, Jack-Jack, Syndrome attempts to make an escape on his jet, however Mr. Incredible hurtles a car towards the supervillain causing him to land in the jet engine despite his desperate attempts to escape, but Syndrome's cape snagged on the blades causing him to be sucked in and killed, avenged the death of his superhero victim and put an end of his genocide. *'Scar': Just after being outcasted by his own nephew Scar is greeted by his stooges, the Hyenas however when they overheard him trying to pin the blame over his brothers killing on them they were outraged. Soon the entire hyena pack surround their former boss, Scar desperately attempts to beg his way out only for his cries to fall on solid ground and he is devoured by the hyenas while fire engulfs Pride Rock. *'Percival C. Mcleach': After being thrown into a lake, McLeach proudly fends off a swarm of alligators only for him to be distracted by the waterfall behind him, McLeach tries to fight the current but it is too strong and he is thrown over the waterfall, to his death. *'Russ Cargill': After his plan to destroy Springfield has failed, he tries to kill Bart and Homer with a shotgun, unfortunately he was knocked out by Maggie by having a boulder dropped on his head, he was presumably arrested after the events of the movie and is now held in Springfield Penitentiary for Crime's against Humanity. *'Drago Bludvist': With his Bewilderbeast overpowered by Toothless, Drago (with his prosthetic arm blasted off) and his minion are casted out into the sea. *'Soto': After Soto seemingly kills Diego (though is revealed to be only unconscious), Manny is enraged and knocks the sabre against an ice wall which causes the icicles above to fall, impaling Soto in the process. *'Scroop': Scroop is levitated above the atmosphere because of his ships anti-gravity where he suffocates. *'Charles Muntz': Inside Carl's house, Muntz takes one more attempt to kill Kevin, Dug and Russell however Carl uses chocolate to lure Kevin away, Muntz tries to follow but his leg snags on a ballon wire, it snaps and causes the explorer to fall to his doom. *'Rasputin' (Anastasia): Anastasia destroys Rasputins source of his powers and also his soul which causes him to literally decompose into a green ash. *'Clayton' (Tarzan): During Tarzan and Clayton's brawl atop the trees, Clayton is tangled and in a blind rage severs the vine that was holding him up(against Tarzan's protests), causing him to fall. However before he could hit the ground the vine around his throat tightened and shattered his neckbone, hanging Clayton and only leaving a shadow in the wind (though there's a chance that the process also caused the decapitation). *'Hades' (Disney): After Hercules was transformed into a God, he punched Hades into the River Styx where the damned souls drag him to the bottom. *'Shan Yu': Atop the Emperor's palace Shan Yu and Mulan continue their brawl and Mulan uses his sword to pin him down, Mushu then sets off a massive firework that carried Shan Yu to a firework tower which explodes on impact, killing the Hun leader. *'Turbo/King Candy': Wreck-it-Ralph erupts Diet Cola Mountain and Candy's Cy-Bug army hypnotically go into the light to their incineration, being half Cy-Bug himself so does Candy despite Turbo's rejections and dies screaming before entering his death. *'Gorgon': Having Patchi knocking out some of his teeth and breaking his right arm with the hole in his frill, forced him to retreat and dying to his wounds. *'Sharptooth': Briefly incapacitated by Littlefoot's mother, but finally killed for good once Cera drop a boulder on him. Had the boulder not killed him, drowning may killed him insteadthe time his body reach the bottom of the lake as the boulder impact has shattered his bones, causing him unable to swim to surface. *'Charles Muntz': When Muntz realizes that he has been duped by his minions, he leaps out of the window in an attempt to get back to his airship, but his foot gets tangled up in some balloon strings and they snap and he falls thousands of feet below to his death. *'Kent Mansley': After snatching the missile from General Rogard and Kent launched the missile as he believed that the Giant is still a threat, the General informs him that Rockwell and the Giant will be destroyed when the missile re-enters the orbit. Kent decides to flee after refusing to take note of the town's fate, but the Giant stops him and allows the army to arrest or kill Kent for his crimes and treachery. *'Sid Phillips': After seeing his Mutant Toys come to life and Woody scaring him, Sid runs back into his house and tells his sister, Hannah that his toys have come to life, but Hannah scares him with her Sally doll as Sid runs upstairs, believing that Hannah's Sally doll is gonna come to life. *'Scar Snout': After Spike bites Scar Snout's tail, he loses his grip and falls into the river. *'Shere Khan': After attacking Baloo, Mowgli ties up a burning tree branch on his tails and runs away, being humiliated. *'Ludmila (Bartok The Magnificent)': Realizes the potion turns her into a dragon, and falls with the crumbling tower below full of water. *'Drej': Drej, along with the queen and their army are killed once their lifefore drained by Titan device that the heroes used to recreate Earth. *'Smooze': Just as the Smooze seemed ready to devour the last bit of Ponyland not corrupted by its presence, the Flutter Ponies arrived - using their magic they managed to cast the Smooze away and undo its evil before lifting the mass of slime into the air and dumping it back into the volcano it came from, along with Hydia and her two daughters. *'Unicron': Rodimus Prime releases the wisdom within Matrix of Leadership, destroyed Unicron from the inside. *'El Macho': He mutated himself into ogre-like monster by drank the last vial of PX-41 mutation formula as the last ditch against Gru, Dr Nefario, and the restored minion hordes, where he unexpectedly tranquilized by Dr. Nefario’s fart gun. *'The Horned King': During the struggle with Taran, Taran destroyed him by tossed him into his own Magic Cauldron where it’s power killed him within explosion that reduce his body into skeleton. *'Madame Gasket': Destroyed by Wonderbot in their duel where Gasket tossed into a slag pot and into the melting furnace, killing her. *'Shen': Accepted his downfall as he was crushed by his cannon. *'Count Vertigo': When the Count threatened to inject Felicity with Vertigo, Oliver was forced to killed him with three arrows to the chest, which caused him to fall through the window where he landed on top of a car parked next to the building. *'General Shanker': He was cold-cooked by Gary, whom later took him to his home planet for his crimes. *'Governor Ratcliffe': Finally seeing Ratcliffe being the corrupt, greedy monster he truly was all along, Thomas and the other men turned on Ratcliffe. They chained and gagged Ratcliffe and load him into a boat back to England to await punishment for his crimes. *'The Dazzlings': As result of the destruction of their crystal necklaces, they losing their ability to sing forever and winds up provoking the students to booed at the defeating Dazzlings' horrible off-key final atempt to sing and threw vegetables at them, forcing them to flee the stage in humiliation. *'Midnight Sparkle/Sci-Twi': In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, after went berserk as Midnight Sparkle which forced Sunset, whom transformed into Daydream Shimmer to stop her rampage, she finally rehabilitated by Daydream Shimmer whom offers Midnight her hand in friendship, which Midnight ultimately accepts, changing her and Daydream back to normal. *'Leroy': Leroy and his clones are deactivated by hearing Aloha `Oe song by Lilo, Reuben, Stitch and the other experiments. *'Captain Gutt': After Manny batted him to distance, he landed on a siren shell which enchanted illusion on the evil ape in form of a female ape that seduce him, which led to his death due to the shell suddenly devoured him. *'One-Eye (''Speckles): Killed by a Tylosaurus just as he tries to kill Jr. *'''Dr. Facilier: As result of his talisman’s destruction at hands of Tiana, voodoo spirits immediately take his soul to their realm in which they left nothing but a gravestone that engraved with his horrified face. *'Baron Ruber': Tricked by Kaylee to stab the Excalibur back to the stone that used to seal it, causing the pure magic within the stone not only undo the effect of ACME potion that he gave to his soldiers to permanently fuse their limbs with weapons, but also purifies Excalibur back where the process dangerously disintegrated his body once and for all. *'Coco LaBouche': After the lenghty battle bewteen her and Tommy and other babies, she finally got humiliated and arrested but not without being humiliated by Angelica Pickles. *'Darla Dimple': After her true nature exposed, her career was ruined completely and she had to work as a janitor. *'Janja': He prieviously droven away by Kion whom releases Roar of Elder, though his greatest defeat was once Kion and his friends drove him, Cheezi and Chungu away from Bunga and Fuli, leaving them trapped on a burning log with no food. *'Principal Cinch': After the mess that Midnight Sparkle caused, she was mocked by the others whom believed that she responsible for the said mess in the first place. *'Sunset Shimmer': In My Little Pony Equestria Girls Movie, after stopped by Twilight and her friends, Vice Principal Luna, hands her a masonry trowel to repair all the damage that she caused. *'King Nixel': When defeated by Ultra-Miximum Max, it was revealed that his body turned out to be a mech that designed as the colossal version of himself whom actually about the same size of normal Nixe. As he came out, he run away crying with the rest of his swarm, vowing revenge as he leaves. *'Hexxus': Sealed inside a new tree prison that grew from FernGully. *'Jenner (The Secret of NIMH)': After weakened by Justin whom stabbed him, Jenner dishonorably attempted to attack him from behind, only to be killed by the dying Sullivan. *'Stinky Pete': He was defeated by Andy’s toys by tossed into a girl’s bag that led him to met a carried Barbie. *'Pitch Black': In the aftermath of final battle, he was confused why after most of his nightmares minions purified into good dreams (which also resulting Sandman’s resurrection), the heroes and the kids strangely having fun in his presence as if they forgot that they actually fighting him until both he and the heroes realized that the kids no longer able to see him due to the kids no longer afraid of him. When the heroes surrounds him, the surviving Nightmares turned against him and sealed him into his lair because being provoked by his own fears. *'Hyp': After defeated, he and his father agreed to change their ways. *'Ozzy and Strut': Chased down by Chomper’s parents *'Dil': Chased by a hungry elasmosaurus. *'Utahraptors': Driven away by the adult herbivores back to the hole to The Mysterious Beyond. *'Scarlet Overkill': Before they escaped with the Queen’s crown, they were unexpectedly freezed by the young Gru’s Freeze Ray gun, resulting them being dragged and arrested by the police. *'Bela (Hotel Transylvania)': Shrunk by Vlad to a harmless size and was grabbed and licked excessively by Wayne's children. *'Bubbha and his Pack': He and his gang forced to retreat after pushed away by Ramsley, Butch,and Nash. *'Rudy': Finally tamed and rehabilitated by Rudy after survived the fall. *'Cretaceous & Maelstorm': Tricked by Manny into hitting a log wedged between a large rock, causing the rock to fall and crush the two vicious reptiles. *'AUTO': His sentience deactivated by the ship’s captain for good. *'Vultor': Killed himself in the ill-fated attempt to kill the Rabbit. *Ichy: After fed up with Dil, the latter accidently tossed him to distance with his tail. *'Queen Grimhilde': When she tries to killed the Seven Dwarves whom pursue her, she attempted to roll a boulder down to crush her pursuers. However, a lightning bolt struck the edge of the cliff, resulting her to fall to her death screaming as the boulder fell onto her. *'Duke of Weselton': He and Hans taken back to his home kingdom. *'Jangles': Brought back into Dream Production. *'Brown Sharptooth and Green Sharptooth': Buried alive within rocks. *'Plated Sharptooth': Washed away into sea by the protagonists. *'Velociraptors (Land Before Time)': Having washed away by the water flows to the land on the opposite side of the herbivores. *'Pachycephalosaur Pack': Scared by Tar Monster. *'Chick Hicks': After dishonorably side-swiped The King, he ended up jeered by his former fans. *'Dr. Ivan Krank': Turned into a mouse and served as lunch for Mr. Jolly. *'Oogie Boogie': In the final battle, he had Jack pulled a loose thread on him, which opened him up and caused about ninety percent of his bugs to fall into his own snake and spider stew. He screamed, "My bugs!" then his voice changed to insects, ceased to exist, and left only squeaks. However, one bug tried to escape, but was squashed by Santa, which killed Oogie. *'Thunderclap and Pterodactyls (The Good Dinosaur)': All of them are defeated by Spot and Alro’s teamwork where they send the evil pterosaurs into river. *'Zira': Killed herself by refusing Kiara’s help when she clings onto the side of the cliff, resulting her to falls to her death in a fast flowing river below. *'Morgana (Disney)': Trapped forever in a block of ice that slowly sinks to the bottom of the sea cave at hands of Triton. *'Russ Cargill': In retaliation of his failure in destroyed Springfield, he aims a shotgun at Homer and Bart, but just when he's about to fire, Maggie throws a boulder on his head from behind, instantly knocking Cargill unconscious. *'Scar Snout': He lowered his guard when Angelica blew a raspberry to him, allowed Spike the Dog drags him down a small hole in the bridge. While the attempt unexpectedly caused Spike fell to the bottom of the bridge, he succesfully send Scar Snout to the river below. *'Judge Doom': Killed with his own dip. *'Hal aka. Tighten': After had his superpowers drained back by Megamind, he was arrested and sent to jail that turned out to be the exact same prison where Megamind used to be raised as supervillain by inmates as his surrogate parents. *'Captain James Hook (Disney)': Swimming for his life from the crocodile after defeated by Peter Pan in the first film. Anime and Manga *'Frieza': After escaping Future Trunks' blast, Future Trunks slices Frieza in half and destroys him. In Resurrection F, he was killed by Goku's kamehameha wave, after Whis turns back time). *'Devimon': After Devimon was being blasted by Angeman's Hand of Fate attack, he slowly disintegrates into nothing. *'Etemon': After being blasted by MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster, a Dark Network-fused Etemon was being sucked into a ripped wormhole. *'Cell': Destroyed by Gohan's Kamehameha Wave. *'Kid Buu': Destroyed by Goku's Spirit Bomb. *'Madara Uchiha': Betrayed and struck from behind by Black Zetsu (possessing Obito's body), and was assimilated to bring Kaguya Ootsusuki to the mortal realm. After the rabbit goddess's defeat, he was later freed, but died shortly after the tailed beast was extracted from his body. *'Kaguya Ootsusuki': Sealed by Naruto and Sasuke's seal (with the power bestowed upon them by her son). *'Yami Marik': His good side regained control of his body (with Odion's assistance and Yami Yugi's Ragnarok card), and forfeited the duel, thereby destroying him. *'Zorc Necrophades': Destroyed by Horatky (a divine fusion of Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra). *'Dante (''FMA 2003 Anime): Devoured by Gluttony (who was lobotomized, turning him into an eating machine). *'Father (''FMA Manga & 2009 Anime): Defeated by Edward Elric and his allies, and was later sent to The Gate (where Truth locked him into the eternal abyss). *'Pride (''FMA 2003): stunned and weakened by his remains, and was burned to death by Roy Mustang. *'''Wrath (Manga & 2009 Anime): Killed by Scar (due to the wounds he suffered from his earlier fight with Greed, Fu, and Buccaneer). *'Envy (''FMA Manga & 2009 Anime): Commits suicide (when Ed realized his jealousy towards humans). *'Envy (''FMA 2003 Anime): Transmuted when he killed Hohenheim of Light. *'Gluttony (''FMA 2003 Anime): Transmuted along with Wrath (the latter, who was trapped in his jaws). *'''Hunter J: Drowned alongside her ship and crew due to Uxie and Mesprit’s Future Sight attack where the said ship drowned into a whirpool. *'Cyrus (Pokemon)': Trapped in the world that he entered through the portal that created by two legendary Pokemon. *'Dholes' (Jungle Book: Shonen): After they escape the bees by jumping into a river, they are mauled to death by the wolves. *'Bunto' (Jungle Book: Shonen): After the evil wolf says that he'll never give up, Mowgli stabs him in the neck with a stone knife. *'Fox' (Enchanted Journey): After Fox corners Glikko to a branch, the chipmunk leaps - just as Fox did too, snapping the branch. Fox then plummets to his death soundlesly down the gorge and out of sight. Live-Action TV *'Jerome Valeska': Stabbed by Theo Galavan to death on the neck before he could murder Bruce Wayne, though not without left a legacy where it's only a matter of time before the emergence of Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime. *'Joffrey Baratheon': Dying due to Tyrion's poisoned wine, where before he died, he accused Tyrion. *'Kilgrave': When he believed that he had Jessica under his control and sought to rape Trish Walker, he ordered her to say that she loved him. She responded yes, before killing the latter by snapping his neck. Videogames *'Joker (Arkhamverse)': Foolishly stabbed Batman when he hestitates whether to save him or not, which turned out to be a fatal mistake as the latter accidently dropped the antidote and ruined his chance to survive, much to Batman's dismay whom later carried his body for proper funeral. *'Father Mathias': Shot by Lara Croft off the edge of a cliff, and eventually falls to his death. *'Vaas Montenegro': Stabbed to death by Jason in their final battle. *'Ra's al Ghul(Arkhamverse)': He and Batman jump out the window before the explosion that set by Hugo Strange and as Batman attempts to catch Ra's in mid air, Ra's impaled himself with his own sword to try in a last ditch effort to force Batman to become his sucessor, which fails and ends up being impaled again when he lands on the main gate into Arkham City. *'Komari Vosa': Failed in killing Fett, she was executed remotely by Darth Tyrannus remotely. *'Scarecrow (Arkhamverse)': Winds up tasting his own enhanced fear serum by Batman but not without exposed his identity to the world. The dose that the Dark Knight turned out bypassed Scarecrow’s immunity limit to his own fear poison and as result, he reduced into cowering man that he ironically wanted Batman to became. *'Aparoid Queen': Destroyed by the heroes where her death resulting the deaths ofher minions. *'Andross': Destroyed by Fox whom aided by Falco whom provided him bombs that used to exposed his weakness before delivering the final blow on him, where he burst into a blast of energy, killed in process and almost claiming Fox and Falco’s Arwings. *'Smithy': Smithy self-destructed after defeated by Mario and his allies. *'Barthandelus': Defeated by Lightning/Snow/Hope/Sazh/Vanille/Fang, and was assimilated to revive Orphan. *'Orphan': Defeated by Lightning and allies, following its death, it sinks back into the pool. *'Bhuniveze': He was defeated when Lightning, her friends. and the Eidolons, simultaneously attacked and caused his body to crystallize and be consumed by Nova Chrysallia's destruction (NOTE: he was incapacitated, not defeated). *'Nightmare Freddy': After being defeated, he had Big Brother fixed him. *'Doviculus': He was struck down by Eddie whom beheaded him and severed his head. *'Alex Wesker': Temprarily defeated by Claire where her exposed core destroyed with her RPG-7, though it’s revealed that she was managed to succesfully moved her consciousness to Natalia’s mind. *'Flowey': In neutral run, Flowey was weakened after his godlike-powers sealed, leaving him in hero’s mercy. Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Dark lord demise comparison.png|Lord Voldemort's defeat in both book version (depicted by Pottermore site) and in film. I'd say go to hell but that's been taken care of.jpeg|Frollo plunging into the fiery pit. As my friend Edna would say, "no capes!".jpeg|Syndrome killed by getting his cape caught into a jet engine. Even for Disney this is fucking dark.jpeg|Clayton hanged. Quite a lazy ending, I mean how can a God go to hell?.jpeg|Hades flushed down the River Styx. The Horned King destroyed.jpeg|The Horned King destroyed by the very power he tried to obtain. DarlaDimpleasJanitor.jpg|Darla Dimple seen as a janitor in the end credits. Screen Shot 2015-12-05 at 6.32.40 PM.png|Hexxus' sealed once again in his tree prison. snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|A bolt of lightning shatters the ledge the Evil Queen is standing on, sending her plummeting to her doom into the gorge below. Cliff_hardened_into_a_statue.jpg|Cliff Vandercave hardened into a statue. Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8180.jpg|'Maleficent', with Philip's sword impaled to her chest falls off the cliff to her doom.. Tlmpe1186.jpg|'Ursula''s impaled by Eric's ship. Taka-Ka-Ka Scarface.jpeg|Scar about to be devoured alive by his own Hyena henchmen. Russ Cargill KOed.jpg|Russ Cargill having a boulder dropped on his head by Maggie, knocking him unconscious. Farquaad's Death.png|Lord Farquaad's gobbled up by Dragon. Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-10981.jpg|Van Pelt's defeat--sucked back into Jumanji. Gutt eaten alive by sirens.jpg|Captain Gutt eaten alive by sirens. Facilier's death.jpg|Dr. Facilier literallly dragged to Hell by his own goons. Thrax's death.jpg|Thrax dying in a beaker of alcohol. Kurt gets the grinder!.png|Kurt Bozwell sent to jail for his illegal food usage. Category:Villainous Events Category:About Villains Category:Conflicts